


Get Out the Map

by littledust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that we're hopelessly lost beyond GPS signal, I think it's best that we stick to road trip cliches," Abed replies. "If we stray into horror movie territory, you and Troy will be the first to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out the Map

"If I ask you whether you Britta'd the directions, are you going to tell me it's not about the destination, man, it's about the journey?"

"...no," Britta says. She turns to glare at Abed, but she does at least keep her hands on the ten and two. Still a safe driver by television and movie standards. "Am I the stoner character in this road trip movie?"

"Now that we're hopelessly lost beyond GPS signal, I think it's best that we stick to road trip cliches," Abed replies. "If we stray into horror movie territory, you and Troy will be the first to go."

Troy holds up a fist; Abed bumps it. "Thanks for looking out for me, buddy."

"Let me check the map again." Annie unfolds the little map they picked up at a gas station fifteen miles back. Brow creased, she says, "No, we're heading in the right direction. Unless..."

"There's totally another town of the same name," Britta says through clenched teeth. "We've been driving in the wrong direction for _hours_."

"Road trip movie," Abed says with a shrug, as if it explains everything. (It kind of does.)


End file.
